


The Second Life of (Group) Captain Jack Harkness

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one and a half years Group Captain Jack Harkness spent on Earth in Flat Holm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Life of (Group) Captain Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shane_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shane_mayhem).



__

The only Captain Jack Harkness on record was American...

_So who is he?_

_American volunteer, Royal Air Force, 133 Squadron, except he disappeared. Vanished off the records, presumed dead._

_When was that?_

_1941, at the height of the Blitz. The morning of January the first, 1941, Captain Jack Harkness failed to report to duty. Never seen again until now._

Yvonne and Gwen, "Everything Changes"

* * *

It happened as Group Captain Jack Harkness had just shot down a Messersdmitt Bf 109 over the Bristol Channel. Smoke was billowing on the side of his Hawker Hurricane. Flames appeared shortly after, followed by the smell of petrol. Jack knew his plane was on fire. He strapped on his parachute and opened his cockpit. Jack was able to escape before the plane exploded, its shards falling into the water. Days later the pieces of his Hurricane would be found in the Channel. There was no sign of a body.

The search team for the Royal Air Force couldn’t find his body. The Cardiff Space-Time Rift had opened just in time to catch Jack parachuting from his Hurricane, attempting to fall into the Channel.

After it was confirmed that Group Captain Jack Harkness did not report for duty the next day, a former Time Agent from the 51st century read about his disappearance in the South Wales Echo. He thought the name had a ring to it. He didn’t need the “Group” in front of the name, though.

* * *

Group Captain Jack Harkness parachuted through the Rift. When he came out, he was hovering above a black SUV. People dressed in scrubs were waiting by it.

When Jack’s feet hit the beach, he started running, taking off his parachute as he ran. The people in scrubs started following him. Two of them caught up to Jack and tackled him to the sand.

“It’s okay,” one of the men who tackled Jack said. “We’re not here to”—

Jack pushed the men in scrubs off of him and continued running down the beach. As soon as the men attempting to hold him down caught up with him, he would outrun them. A dart appeared in his thigh; Jack fell on his knees, then to the ground. A third person, a female doctor only known as Helen, cocked a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Jack.

The two men in scrubs were able to put Jack back in their SUV. They drove him to Flat Holm.

* * *

Jack tried to escape Flat Holm for a month. At first he would wait until a nurse would walk into his room for a meal or to check on him, making sure he wasn’t going deaf to Jonah Bevin’s screaming. He pushed past the nurse and attempted to find an exit from the building. Before he could escape there would always be one or two attendants able to restrain his hands and legs. Helen would inject Jack with sodium thiopental. Jack would be rendered unconscious, and the attendants would take Jack back to his room.

The rest of the Flat Holm population grew tired of Jack’s escape attempts after three weeks, so Helen recommended restraining Jack to his bed. It didn’t work. Jack flirted with the nurse making sure he wasn’t going deaf. In three days he had managed to convince the nurse to let him examine a scalpel. He used his mouth to grab the scalpel from the nurse’s pocket, and when she wasn’t looking or in the room, he was able to saw the restraints off of his right hand. Once his right hand was free he cut his other restraints off. However, before he could escape his room again, an attendant was by his door, waiting for him to attempt to get out. The attendant grabbed Jack and locked him in his room.

The nurse Jack flirted with to get the scalpel was retconned to forget all the work she did at Flat Holm. Meanwhile, two attendants strapped Jack into a straightjacket. A third attendant held Jack’s legs as he was being fitted into the straightjacket. Helen walked into Jack’s room.

“Why are you doing this to me? I’m sane. I’m not like Jonah Bevin.”

“You’re a threat to the patients and the staff here. I’m sorry, but I’m under orders by Captain Jack Harkness to keep you in Flat Holm.”

“But I am Captain Jack Harkness. Group Captain Jack Harkness, American volunteer, Royal Air Force. I didn’t order myself to stay here.”

The orderlies put Jack in his bed. His straightjacket and legs were strapped to his bed. As Helen and the attendants left Jack’s room, Jack screamed “Help! _Help!”_

He even managed to drown out Jonah’s screaming that day.

* * *

In September 2009 the 456 possessed the minds of several children in an attempt to get more children to feed off of. Most of the people living in Flat Holm had little knowledge of the week the 456 were on Earth, since Flat Holm had no children. Helen had decided not to tell the Flat Holm residents about the children possessed by the 456—she didn’t want to see them upset by the news.

At the end of the week Captain Jack Harkness, the conman who stole Group Captain Jack’s name for himself, walked in Group Captain Jack’s room. He turned off his Vortex manipulator and noticed Jack, strapped to his bed, his arms in a straightjacket. He had grown an unkempt beard.

“James?”

“I’m so, so sorry, Jack”—

”You took my name, _Jack Harkness!”_ He thrashed about in his bed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know anything about the Cardiff Space-Time Rift when I took your name”—

 _“You took my name._ Now I’m being held in a mental ward because somehow the nurses think I’m a nutcase.”

“I thought you died back in 1941. That’s why I took your name. I had to take a name to hide my own name, since I had some people I conned hunting me down following me.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

Captain Jack was forced to explain his life after being a Time Agent; how he came to Earth, how he was made immortal, his involvement with Torchwood and his plans to leave Earth, how Flat Holm came to be. As Captain Jack was telling Group Captain Jack these things, he released Group Captain Jack from his bed and his straightjacket.

“That’s why I couldn’t let someone named Jack Harkness back in Cardiff. I wanted to check out this guy myself before I could release him back into society—I was scared he was someone I conned before I took your name or an enemy I made through Torchwood. But things have been so crazy after I lost half of my team. We’ve had one mission after another and it hasn’t stopped until Torchwood ceased to exist. It was only after the demise of Torchwood that I could come back to Flat Holm to check up on this Jack Harkness. I’m surprised it was actually the Jack Harkness I thought died years ago.”

Group Captain Jack pushed Captain Jack against his Flat Holm door. “You ruined my life. Everyone thinks I’m crazy because of you. Helen doesn’t like me, Bevin doesn’t like me—no one in the facility likes me. And it’s all because of you taking my name.”

“There has to be something I can do to make it up to you.”

“Put me back in society. If the people on the _Sky Gypsy_ can find new lives after flying through the rift, I can find a new life right now. All I need is a new name, a new home”—

“Jack, no one knew the people on the _Sky Gypsy_ in Cardiff. There might be people here that recognize _you._ Listen to me: by you existing you can put both of our lives in danger. You have to stay here, in Flat Holm. Helen will take care of your needs.”

“And listen to Bevin scream every day? He wakes me up in the morning. I’m terrified to sleep at night because he might awaken and wake me up at two in the morning. I deserve better than this. If you don’t get me out of here, Jack, I’ll make sure you stay in Flat Holm forever while I reclaim my name.”

“I’ll think of something. Just get me off of this door.”

Group Captain Jack let go of Captain Jack.

“You know what? I haven’t gotten laid in a year. You can think about all the hell you put me through while you wear my straightjacket.”

“What?”

“Take off your greatcoat.”

Captain Jack took off his greatcoat and threw it down on the floor. Group Captain Jack put the straightjacket on Captain Jack, tightening the buckles on the jacket, making sure Captain Jack could not escape his restraints.

“On your knees.”

Captain Jack fell on his knees. Group Captain Jack dropped his pants and took off his briefs. He dangled his dick in front of Captain Jack’s face. Captain Jack took the tip of his dick into his mouth and started sucking it. His tongue went around the head, licking every ridge. Group Captain Jack held his dick with his left hand to help Captain Jack suck it better while gently tugging his balls. Captain Jack slowly went up Group Captain Jack’s shaft, taking in his length until he could not take in any more. Captain Jack loudly sucked Group Captain Jack’s dick, humming contently as he did so. Group Captain Jack stopped tugging his balls. He helped guide Captain Jack’s mouth up and down his shaft by moving his head. Group Captain Jack rolled his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Captain Jack’s rough tongue and warm mouth. The blood started flowing to his dick, making him harder with Captain Jack’s every motion. Group Captain Jack was thinking of his Hawker Hurricane to keep from ejaculating too early. Eventually Group Captain Jack reached his peak. His balls tightened. Group Captain Jack came in Captain Jack’s mouth. Group Captain Jack moaned. Captain Jack swallowed the salty seed.

“You said you were leaving Earth after you visited Flat Holm and left it in Helen’s care, yes?” Group Captain Jack was still overwhelmed by his orgasm.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you take me with you? We can start a new life, wherever you’re planning on going. I don’t have to pretend to not be Jack Harkness, finally get a shave and we can fuck ourselves senseless.”

Group Captain Jack unstrapped Captain Jack from the straightjacket. Captain Jack put back on his greatcoat. Captain Jack said nothing as he put his greatcoat on. He turned on his vortex manipulator. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and put his arms around Group Captain Jack’s waist. “Why not?”

That was the last day Group Captain Jack Harkness, American volunteer from the Royal Air Force, spent on Earth. He was never seen on the planet again, even as Captain Jack returned to Earth to solve the mystery of Miracle Day.


End file.
